First Loves
by cutiepie1123
Summary: She realized then that she had never gotten over him, and never would...Rob/Star/Xavier/Babs Sorry about the shortness!


AN: Wow. So, I'm pretty sure it's been about, hmm, three years since I've uploaded a story, or done anything at all with this account, what so ever. But I was sitting in my Global class about a month ago when I thought up this plot bunny, and it's been gnawing at me ever since. Just remember that it's been three years since I've wrote anything, so if this is basically just a piece of crap, try to tell me nicely instead of saying, 'Wow, you suck.' So...here it is!

* * *

"We can't keep doing this."

Kori Anders-Red sighed as her lover Richard Grayson spoke those oh so true words to her. She had been sneaking away from her husband Xavier Red for three years now just to meet up with her first love, and they had had their fair share of close calls. Yet she just couldn't seem to pull herself away from him.

She sighed against his neck as she contemplated his words. There was truth in that statement, for just last week Xavier had noticed one of Dick's jet black hairs on her jacket the other day. Boy, was he happy.

_"Kori, what the hell is this?" he ordered as he carefully plucked the strand from her pea coat._

_She audibly gulped as he scrutinized it, praying to God that he wouldn't recognize what it was._

_"Umm..." she quickly thought up an excuse. "One of my students brought in a puppy for show and tell and offered to let me hold her." She sighed in relief, thankful for her teaching job._

_He studied her, searching for some sort of sign that she was lying to him, and quickly dismissed her. But still, it made her wonder if he was starting to suspect something._

_He glanced at the hair again, and dropped it, turning back to her._

_"Babe, I know you would never leave me, it's just because-"_

_"I know," Kori spoke to him. "And I understand. Having an ex-wife cheat on you is hard, but it doesn't mean that every single person you end up seeing is going to break your heart like that. Please, just trust me."_

The memory of her own words had brought tears to her eyes, for wasn't that the exact same thing she was doing to him right now? Breaking his heart.

She was a horrible person.

She quickly stood up and reached for her jeans, but Richard grabbed her wrist.

"What are you doing?" he asked her, curiosity in his eyes.

"Following your advice. You're right, Dick. We can't keep doing this. Sooner or later, one of us is going to get caught. Most likely sooner than later. Richard, imagine how that would make Xavier feel? Sam already cheated on him, and now he's just so-"

"Kori. Calm down. We're not going to get caught."

His words had left her in a state of confusion. "You just said that-"

"I know what I just said. But what I meant was that we take a break for a month. Not forever. Kori, don't leave me," Richard spoke with desperation in his voice.

"No. Richard, I can't keep seeing you like this."

He lowered his head as he said, "Why don't you just leave Xavier? I know for a fact you don't really love him."

She gasped in shock. "You know what that would do to him! I would never....Yes, it may be true that I don't love him like he loves me. But I'm not going to leave him just for that. If you're so concerned, why don't you just leave Babs?!"

"Because Babs is fucking pregnant!" He yelled. She stared at him, not believing his statement, the tears that were threatening to fall now pouring down her face.

"You...you're pathetic! And I thought I was the lowest of the low! If Babs is pregnant, then you should have called off our...our...**fling **ages ago!" She quickly pulled on a hoodie and went to open the hotel door.

"You can't go back to him this time of night. What are you going to tell him?" He reasoned softly.

"He's probably passed out drunk on the couch. I won't have to tell him anything."

"Star..." he whispered, his voice breaking. She knew he was dead serious, for he used her real name.

"Robin..." she said, following his example. "I will always love you."

"**NO!!**" He screamed. "Starfire, don't say that! Don't leave me!"

Starfire didn't hear his heart broken sobs, for she was already gone.

* * *

She quickly hopped into her Volkswagen, and pressed her forehead into the wheel. Her sobs racked her body. After a few minutes, she wiped her tears and drove towards her home.

The five minute drive was a slow one, and when she got home she noticed the lights were still on in the house. Adrenaline raced through her, as she realized she was going to be caught red handed. She quietly opened the unlocked door and snuck inside the house. She cursed herself for telling Xavier that she wanted hardwood floors. Slowly, at about a five steps a minute pace, she tried to sneak to the bedroom. Finally, she was there, but the strangest sounds were coming from her bedroom. Giggling, and....oh no, not....

She threw the door open, and in her bedroom Xavier was in a most compromising situation.

He looked at her in shock, and then, Babs, of all people crawled out from under the sheets. "Xavier, baby, what's-" And then her eyes fell on Kori.

"Oh shit! Kori, it's not what you-"

"Get the hell off my husband! You stupid skank, you're pregnant, yet your sleeping around on your husband! And you!" she barked, her eyes turning to Xavier. "You are the biggest fucking hypocrite I've ever met. 'Kori, babe, you have no idea how much it would break my heart if you left, Kori, don't ever cheat on me.' What the hell do you call this, if not cheating?!"

"Kori...!"

"DON'T talk to me. Ever. I'm through with you."

She walked out and slammed on the door, ran back to her most trusted Volkswagen, and immediately started sobbing again. She, too, was a hypocrite, feeling this hurt for her husband cheating on her, yet doing the exact same thing back to him. She had no idea what she was going to do, or where she was going to go, but all she knew was that she had to get out of the neighborhood, maybe even the county, or God forbid, the state even.

She turned the ignition and simply drove.

* * *

Six years had passes since she had left her husband, and her one true love Richard. She was still working as a kindergarten teacher, but now in Gotham City instead of that dreaded Jump City.

Today was the first day of the new school year, and she was looking forward to meet her new students.

At least, she was until she spotted the prettiest little girl in there, with long, dark auburn hair, and piercing blue eyes that were so very very familiar to her. She swallowed the lump in her throat and checked her attendance sheet.

The little girl's name was Breanne Grayson.

She ran back to the office, scribbled down that she had came down with a stomach bug, and ran back to that same Volkswagen that she had all those years ago.

Realization had slapped her hard in the face. Richard had not become a hermit like she did. He had moved on with his life. He wasn't as hurt as she was that they had a...a break-up, in the most simplest of terms. At least that was what she thought.

She sighed. As selfish as it was, there was no way she could teach that child, not without crying with every word that left her mouth.

Kori contemplated on what her plan of action was going to be. Oh, how she wished she was still a Titan. Nothing ever made her feel happier than saving others from the evils of this world. And then, she could be with _him_...

But the past was the past, and she doubted the Titans would even have a ten year reunion, never mind getting back together again. Besides, there was a new generation of Titans defending the world.

And she was not one of them.

The realization brought even more tears to her eyes, and she then knew what she had to do.

She had to go see Raven.

* * *

The door to the quaint white house flung open, and a purple haired, thirty-something year old woman was at the door.

"Oh, Raven!" she cried out, and fell into her arms.

* * *

Years had passed. More years than her ancient brain could count.

After seeing Robin's child for the first time that day, she had drove to Raven's house, desperate for human contact.

Oh, staying there was extremely nice, she could never deny that, but the more she stayed there, the more of a craving she had to go and fight crime just like in the old days.

So, she did was she was getting good at, and she drove off.

She had decided that her time on Earth had been draining her, emotionally and physically.

She went to Tameran.

Of course, she stayed for a couple of months, but her heart had been crying out for Robin the whole time, and she came back.

That was the moment that Starfire had moved on.

She was thirty three then. Now she was eighty one.

Her once lusterous long red hair, now sterling silver, fell over her shoulder as she read the daily paper.

What was in the obituary section made her heart drop.

_Richard Grayson, better known as Robin from the Teen Titans, age eighty four, died in his sleep last Monday night. He is survived by his wife, Barbara (Gordon) Grayson of Gotham City, and one daughter, Breanne Grayson, residing in Steel City. Memorial services will be held Wednesday-_

She didn't read any farther. She realized that she had never gotten over him, and never would. Her heart constricted, and she was left gasping for breath. Robin, her Robin, he was gone. The realization that she was never going to see him again hit her like a ton of bricks. "Robin..." she gasped out his name. Her heart constricted even tighter in her chest, and her left arm was starting to hollowly ache. She didn't care. Richard, her first love, he was no longer living on this earth, and that was the only thing she was focusing on. Why couldn't he have stayed just a little longer, just long enough for her to cry out that she loved him, that she was sorry, and that she forgave him for all the things he put her through?

Her heart gave one last throb, and then she shut her eyes, reliving her memories.She was sixteen once again, and so was he. She remembered her first adventure on Earth, when he had freed her from her wrist cuffs, and then immediately kissed him, using the language transfer as an excuse. She remembered everything, when he told her that she would never be replaced when her sister came to visit and then ended up framing her. She remembered when they were voted prom king and queen at Kitten's prom and then gotten to dance together. She remembered when Terra had betrayed them and she had thrown him out of the way of the falling comet. When he had hallucinated Slade was back to haunt them she had been so worrried, and she relived that worry right now. And, of course, she remembered that fateful trip to Tokyo, when her and Robin finally shared their first kiss.

She even remembered the bad things, like the letter in the mail they got when they were twenty year olds, telling them that they were now unfit to defend the city. Her mind wandered back to their last night together, when he had told her that Babs was pregnant, and she had stormed out. She remembered first seeing Babs and Richard's child, the auburn haired Breanne.

Her mind then almost completely shut down. She had just enough strength in her to whisper through her moist lips, "Robin, my love...I will see you soon."

And then she passed on.

* * *

AN: Yeah, so pretty much, that ended up being alot shorter than I had hoped. Also, alot crappier. I can't ever seem to write a long, nice story. If you end up reading this because I actually decided to uploaded this, then I'm sorry if you're bored out of your mind. Once again, if you want to review, just please don't tell me how bad this is, because trust me, I know.

Thank shoo!


End file.
